films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
List of Blue's Clues episodes
This is a list of episodes of Blue's Clues, an animated television series that ran on Nick Jr. from September 8, 1996 to March 29, 2007. Season 1 (1996) #Snack Time September 8, 1996 #What Time is it For Blue? September 15, 1996 #Mailbox's Birthday September 22, 1996 #Blue's Story Time September 29, 1996 #What Does Blue Need? October 6, 1996 #Blue's Favorite Song October 13, 1996 #Adventures in Art October 20, 1996 #Blue Goes to the Beach October 27, 1996 #Pretend Time November 3, 1996 #A Snowy Day November 10, 1996 #The Trying Game November 17, 1996 #Blue Wants to Play a Game! November 24, 1996 #The Grow Show December 1, 1996 #Blue Wants to Play a Song Game! December 8, 1996 Season 2 (1996-1998) #15 What Does Blue Want to Make? December 15, 1996 #16 What Story Does Blue Want to Play? December 22, 1996 #17 Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme December 29, 1996 #18 What Is Blue Afraid Of? January 5, 1997 #19 Magenta Comes Over January 12, 1997 #20 Blue's News January 19, 1997 #21 Steve Gets the Sniffles September 7, 1997 #22 What Does Blue Want to Build? September 14, 1997 #23 Blue's Senses September 21, 1997 #24 What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try? September 28, 1997 #25 What Does Blue Want To Make Out of Recycled Things? October 5, 1997 #26 What Was Blue's Dream About? October 12, 1997 #27 Blue's ABC's October 19, 1997 #28 Math! October 26, 1997 #29 Blue's Birthday March 15, 1998 #30 What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture? March 22, 1998 #31 What Does Blue Want To Do On a Rainy Day? March 29, 1998 #32 Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock! April 5, 1998 #33 The Lost Episode! April 12, 1998 #34 Blue's Sad Day April 19, 1998 #35 What Game Does Blue Want To Learn? April 26, 1998 #36 What Did Blue See? May 3, 1998 #37 Nurture! May 10, 1998 #38 Blue is Frustrated May 17, 1998 #39 What Is Blue Trying To Do? May 26, 1998 #40 Mechanics! June 7, 1998 Season 3 (1999-2001) #41 Blue's Big Treasure Hunt March 8, 1999 #42 Art Appreciation April 26, 1999 #43 Weight and Balance May 10, 1999 #44 What's That Sound? June 7, 1999 #45 Animal Behavior! June 21, 1999 #46 Blue's Big Pajama Party October 10, 1999 #47 Draw Along With Blue October 18, 1999 #48 Hide and Seek October 25, 1999 #49 Thankful November 15, 1999 #50 Blue's Big Holiday November 29, 1999 #51 Pool Party April 3, 2000 #52 Anatomy April 10, 2000 #53 Signs April 25, 2000 #54 Nature July 3, 2000 #55 Geography July 10, 2000 #56 Occupations July 17, 2000 #57 Blue's Big Mystery September 25, 2000 #58 Periwinkle Misses His Friend October 2, 2000 #59 Blue's Big Musical October 3, 2000 #60 What's So Funny? October 9, 2000 #61 Blue's Big Costume Party October 16, 2000 #62 Inventions October 23, 2000 #63 Blue's Play October 30, 2000 #64 Prehistoric Blue November 6, 2000 #65 The Wrong Shirt November 13, 2000 #66 Words December 5, 2000 #67 Magenta Gets Glasses February 19, 2001 #68 Blue's Collection February 26, 2001 #69 Cafe Blue March 5, 2001 #70 Shy March 12, 2001 #71 Environments March 19, 2001 #72 Stormy Weather March 26, 2001 Season 4 (2001-2002) #73 Imagine Nation April 2, 2002 #74 Adventure April 9, 2001 #75 The Anything Box April 16, 2001 #76 Superfriends April 23, 2001 #77 What's New Blue? (1) October 8, 2001 #78 Blue's New Place (2) October 15, 2001 #79 Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day (3) October 22, 2001 #80 The Baby's Here! (4) October 29, 2001 #81 Making Changes (5) November 5, 2001 #82 Bugs! November 12, 2001 #83 Un Dia Con Plum November 19, 2001 #84 What's Inside? November 26, 2001 #85 Blocks December 3, 2001 #86 Blue's Big Ballgame Bononza February 15, 2002 #87 Puppets February 25, 2002 #88 Rhyme Time March 4, 2002 #89 Let's Plant March 25, 2002 #90 Blue's Book Nook April 8, 2002 #91 Let's Boogie April 15, 2002 #92 Blue's School April 16, 2002 #93 Something To Do Blue? April 23, 2002 #94 Joe's First Day (1) April 29, 2002 #95 Joe Gets a Clue (2) April 29, 2002 #96 Steve Goes to Collage (3) April 29, 2002 Season 5 (2002-2003) #97 Can You Help? April 30, 2002 #98 Colors Everywhere! May 6, 2002 #99 The Snack Chart May 13, 2002 #100 The Big Book About Us May 20, 2002 #101 Playing Store May 27, 2002 #102 Patience June 3, 2002 #103 100th Episode Celebration June 10, 2002 #104 Joe's Surprise Party August 5, 2002 #105 I'm So Happy! September 2, 2002 #106 The Boat Float September 9, 2002 #107 Bedtime Business September 16, 2002 #108 Shape Searchers September 23, 2002 #109 Blue Goes to the Doctor September 30, 2002 #110 Contraptions October 7, 2002 #111 A Brand New Game October 21, 2002 #112 A Surprise Guest January 6, 2003 #113 Dress Up Day January 13, 2003 #114 Blue's Big Band February 17, 2003 #115 Up Down All Around March 3, 2003 #116 Story Wall April 28, 2003 #117 The Alphabet Train May 5, 2003 #118 Numbers Everywhere! May 12, 2003 #119 Blue's Predictions May 19, 2003 #120 Our Neighbourhood Festival June 23, 2003 #121 Blue Takes You To School August 11, 2003 #123 Meet Polka Dots September 15, 2003 #124 The Scavenger Hunt September 16, 2003 #125 Let's Write September 17, 2003 #126 Magenta's Messages September 18, 2003 #127 Body Language September 19, 2003 #128 Blue's Big Car Trip September 22, 2003 #129 Look Carefully September 23, 2003 #130 I Did That September 24, 2003 #131 Animals In Our House? September 25, 2003 #132 Morning Music September 29, 2003 #133 Blue's First Holiday December 12, 2003 Season 6 (2004-2007) #134 The Legend of the Blue Puppy February 8, 2004 #135 Day February 16, 2004 #136 Blue's Wishes February 16, 2004 #137 Joe's Clues February 23, 2004 #138 Skidoo Adventure March 15, 2004 #139 Playdates March 22, 2004 #140 The Fairy Tale Ball April 5, 2004 #141 Soccer Practice April 26, 2004 #142 Bluestock May 10, 2004 #143 Snacktime Playdate August 2, 2004 #144 Fred's Birthday November 24, 2004 #145 Holiday Wishes December 4, 2004 #146 Hug Day January 7, 2005 #147 Beyond Your Wildest Dreams! April 18, 2005 #148 Alphabet Power August 2, 2005 #149 Behind the Clues: 10 Years With Blue July 27, 2006 #150 Meet Blue's Baby Brother! August 6, 2006 #151 Blue's Farm Playdate January 26, 2007 #152 Shape Detective February 2, 2007 #153 Masterpiece Museum February 9, 2007 #154 Spinkles' Sleepover February 16, 2007 #155 World Travelers February 23, 2007 #156 Mathstronauts! March 2, 2007 #157 Away Great Playdate March 26, 2007 #158 Little Red Riding Blue March 27, 2007 #159 Knights of the Snack Table March 28, 2007 #160 Music Stars March 29, 2007 Category:Lists of television series episodes